Shades of Gray
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Sometimes it helps to have someone who understands your insanity.  It makes things...a bit more challenging.  SILVERSHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Really weird idea spurred this thought.

* * *

><p>Shades of Gray<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud stopped in front of the blood seal on the ground, frowning to himself. He moved to step across it when a gust of air knocked him on his ass.<p>

Cloud desperately waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air so he could see in front of him, "What the hell?"

"Cloud."

Cloud felt a cold hand hold his jaw up and a thumb run over his chin, "It has been much…much too long Cloud."

Cloud snarled, recognizing the voice immediately and looking back into the Mako colored eyes with hate, "SEPHIROTH!" He heard Tifa and the others shouting, running desperately to aid him.

Sephiroth smiled dryly, "Yes, it's nice to be back isn't it?"

Cloud's right arm grasped at his back, and then a gasp escaped his lips.

"Looking for this?" Sephiroth waved the Buster sword in front of him before tossing it a good distance away, summoning his own weapon. Cloud didn't have a chance to speak as Masamune was imbedded into his chest, the sword digging into his ribs and lounging between his lungs and spare cartilage. He vomited out blood, reaching up to clutch the blade and cutting his fingers at his wild attempt.

The others were screaming, beating their hands on the magical barrier that had been erected around the scene, "CLOUD NO! SEPHIROTH STOP!"

Sephiroth purred, eyes glinting as he lifted up the chin, watching blue eyes grow hazy, "Haven't shared have we?"

Cloud gurgled out a response, hand reaching up to take out the sword.

Sephiroth sighed, looking up at the sky, "Poor Mother would be ashamed, the way you always make me out to be the bad guy." He twisted the blade, watching the blonde's face grimace in pain. He smirked, "It's all your fault, you promised me remember? I would never have killed them all. It's all your fault Cloud."

Cloud groaned, coughing out blood, "M-my?"

Sephiroth sneered, "Don't play dumb. Your little boyfriend Zack was dumb enough not to see it, your stupid whore of a fling Ancient too. Even your friends." He looked over to the group and smirked, "Why don't you tell them?"

Cloud whimpered and gasped, "Tell them what?"

Sephiroth kicked his boot into the blade, sinking the metal deeper into the flesh, "The truth. Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

He drove his heel into the blonde's stomach, making him groan and vomit out more blood, shaking his head, "N-no Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth screamed in anger, "THEN TELL THEM! TELL THEM HOW YOU SHOVED ME INTO THAT REACTOR!"

He yanked the blade out before plunging it back in, the blonde screaming in agony, "I'M SORRY!..." Cloud broke out in sobs, "I'm so sorry! Please-"

Sephiroth let out an angry hiss, kicking his face, "Sorry? Sorry for killing you over and over again? Sorry for making yourself out to be the innocent?"

Tifa whimpered, "Cloud?...What does he mean?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Yes Cloud! Let's share for the class! Share how you killed me to stay with your little fuck-buddy! But oh no he DIED didn't he?"

Cloud nodded, clutching at the sword, tears rolling from his eyes, "Y-yes."

Sephiroth snarled, applying weight to the sword, "Then when I returned you blamed it all on me right?"

Cloud moaned in pain, eyes avoiding the group behind the barrier, "Yes!"

Sephiroth kicked the blade in deeper once more, "Say it louder Cloud-_kun."_

Cloud barked out, "IT WAS MY FAULT. I CHEATED ON YOU FOR ZACK."

Sephiroth made a 'tsking' sound, "Now now, what do you think you deserve for that? Killing me and killing me and killing me again. My heart can barely take it anymore my love." He grinned sadistically as he yanked the blade out, one swift motion lopping off the blonde's head.

"CLOUD NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ignored the girl's cries and the angry shouts of the men, turning to the cloaked figure next to him.

A low chuckle, "Now that we've marked off that from your bucket list, what next?"

Sephiroth rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't know, killing Cloud was all I had thought out really."

The cloaked male shrugged his shoulders, amber eyes glinting out through the darkness, "You really need to plan these things further out."

Sephiroth wiped Masamune off with a small rag before tossing it onto the corpse and following the cloaked figure into a dark portal, "That's what I have you for _Dear_."


	2. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. <strong> I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
